Many pharmaceutical products are delivered to pharmacies in sealed containers such as glass or plastic vials, glass or plastic bottles, and flexible bags. Such containers can contain a powdered or lyophilized formulation of a pharmaceutical product that must be reconstituted prior to administration to a patient. In addition, such containers can contain a solution or suspension formulation of a pharmaceutical product that can be withdrawn from the container and administered directly to a patient, for example, by parenteral administration.
Most pharmaceutical vials are sealed by a pierceable stopper which is press-fit into the mouth of the vial to thereby isolate the contents of the vial from the vial's external environment. In order to access the pharmaceutical product within the vial, it is necessary either to pierce the stopper or to remove the stopper from the vial. However, removal of the stopper results in exposure of the pharmaceutical product to the external environment of the vial, thereby compromising the sterility and/or stability of the pharmaceutical product within the vial. For this reason, it often is preferable to access the pharmaceutical product by piercing the stopper.
A conventional syringe can be used to add a diluent to, and/or to withdraw liquid from the vial. Such a syringe has a sharp, hollow cannula or needle which is pushed through the stopper and into communication with the liquid. The syringe plunger can be depressed to dispense a diluent into the vial and/or pulled outwardly to draw liquid from the vial into the syringe.
The piercing of vial stoppers typically has been achieved through the use of sharp, small-bored needles. Standard hypodermic syringe needles are particularly useful for this purpose because they allow the pharmaceutical product to be aseptically withdrawn from the vial and parenterally administered directly to a patient using a single device, thereby minimizing risk of contamination of the pharmaceutical product.
While the above-described conventional system has long been used with satisfactory results, it is not without disadvantages. A fundamental disadvantage is the necessity of using a syringe with a sharp needle. This exposes the medical professional to the possibility of being accidently pricked by the syringe needle. In addition to the undesirable injury resulting from such an accidental needle prick, there may be a risk of contamination of the needle by the medical professional. If the medical professional violates safe procedures and continues to use a contaminated syringe to withdraw the liquid medicament from the vial and administer it to a patient, there is a risk of transmitting the contaminant to the patient.
In addition, if the syringe needle is used to inject the liquid medicament into a patient, there is a danger that the medical professional could accidentally be pricked by the needle following the injection of the patient. This could expose the medical professional to contamination from the patient, especially pathogens carried in blood.
It would be desirable to provide an improved closure system that would permit reconstitution and withdrawal of liquid medicament from a closed vial without requiring the use of a syringe having a sharp needle.
It would also be advantageous to provide such an improved system which would provide simple and rapid access to the medicament contained within the vial.
Preferably, such an improved system should accommodate current product designs and manufacturing techniques to as great an extent as possible. Also, it would be desirable if such an improved system could be employed with conventional, luer devices. Further, such an improved system should preferably accommodate the design of components that can be manufactured at very low cost, with mass production techniques, with low product reject rates, and with high reliability.
Additionally, it would be desirable if the improved design could be easily operated to establish a reliable communication between the syringe or other luer device and the medicament in the vial in a way that would minimize the possibility of interrupted or reduced flow.
Further, it would be beneficial if such an improved design could provide tamper-evidence.
The present invention provides an improved container closure which can be accessed with a blunt fluid transfer device such as a luer lock syringe that can accommodate designs having the above-discussed benefits and features.